fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spear? That Pierces the Giant!?
THIS ROLE-PLAY, IS NON-FANON CANON! WHICH, MEANS IT IS JUST FOR FUN! ---- Three opponents, Ishikawa Haruhiro, Jaco, and Eyrin were put into an arena, with millions watching, this was just a simple sparring session, therefore, it is not to the death, unless a mage accidentally killed another. An announcer, with a deep voice, spoke fluently into the mic, allowing the crowd to hear their stats. Then they hear! "FIGHT!" Who will start first. Before anyone could move, Jaco took out his sword. He swiped it at both opponents, creating air blades that went to cut them. Ishikawa huffed, at the utter lack of effort this... Abomination shown. He simply sidestepped, so fast, in fact, that Jaco's eye couldn't track him. The air blade went right past him, as he shook his head in shame. "You're too weak, let's see what the other one has." He looked to Eyrin, glaring at him. But what no one noticed is that from the moment Eyrin stepped into the arena, the air had started to change, the humitidy levels rising and the water itself salty like the sea air and feeling very much the same. Without smiling, without blinking, without saying a word or moving a muscle, the air blades, just barely physical enough suddenly changed directions away from Eyrin and crashed into the sides of the arena, surprising everyone but Eyrin didn't react to the response, all he did was stare down his opponents as he thought that he got lucky with this attack, he might not have been able to deflect it so easily without using a stronger, more costly spell. Jaco gritted his teeth, angered at Ishikawa's complete disregard for him. He teleported next to Ishikawa, and intended to stab him in the back with his Demon Sword. Ishikawa shook his head, grabbing Jaco's wrist before the sword could hit him. He then used his other hand to put Jaco into a wrist lock, soon after, he twisted his body with great speed, throwing Jaco into the exact same place he was in before. "Let's see what this other one got." he said. Jaco got back to his feet. He hadn't received a scratch. He opened his mouth wide, and a blast of magical energy was sent out. If it wasn't stopped it would take out half of the arena. As the other two fought, Eyrin just stood there as he was before, watching closely however, when the wave of magical energy was unleashed, his blank face quickly turned into disgust for the clear lack of control over one's magical energy and neglect to even try. Sighing, he closed his eyes for a moment then opened them, conjuring a wave of salt water to appear in the path opposite of the wave and rushed forward to intercept the blast of magical energy, colloding within seconds and creating an intense blast that send the water flying in every direction, landing in the faces and specifically in the eyes of some of the spectators. The spectators after trying to wipe it out of their eyes and blinking a lot, finally recovered their eyesight in time to see the reaction of the other two combatants. Ishikawa was unharmed, due to the fact that just before the two waves collided, he used his Nullification magic to counter them, thus, leaving him without a scratch. He dusts himself off. "Is it my turn yet?" Typhos and Proserpina watched from the stands. "He doesn't seem to be doing so well," said Proserpina. "That attack would've wiped out half the stadium, but they still blocked it." "Can't you tell," said Typhos. "Jaco doesn't care about the spectators. If he did, he'd be holding back even more. "You mean he's holding back right now?" "Of course," said Typhos. "After all we made him to be the ultimate life form." Jaco grunted. He shouted, and the ground cracked and shattered under his feet. He had read the situation and was aware of his opponent's abilities. He teleported behind Eyrin, a sphere of magic in his hand. He pressed it up against his back and aimed to send a large blast of magic through his body. Eyrin couldn't help but be concerned with Ishikawa's ability to cancel out magic and Jaco's massive raw strength opposed to his own skill based magic and while he didn't count on Jaco being able to teleport behind him, what Jaco didn't count on is Eyrin's magical abilities working just as well close up. Before anyone could even blink, he conjured up a small wave to push Jaco away from him then used magic to cause it to rain a deluge of fast falling sea salt while never losing track of the third combatant. As the sea salt began rain fell, he anticipated that Jaco would dodge it rather easily but smiled internally, knowing that it would still serve another purpose. Ishikawa sighed again, unimpressed with their show of strength. He begins to summon a titanic proportion of magical power in his hand, and begins to compress it, the air around them begins to shimmer, a beautiful colour of blue, then, in his other hand, he begins to do the same thing, this time a beautiful shimmer of gold, the two colours mix remarkibly well. He throws the golden pulsating ball of light, a Photon Magic spell. "Photon Disk!" he threw it at a speed, they both couldn't track, it sped towards them, then, he threw the blue ball of light, the Plasma Magic spell, "Destructo Ball!". Jaco, and Eyrin couldn't track the Photon Disk, but, they could see the ever-expanding Destructo ball, devouring all that comes in it's path. Ishikawa smiled, then began to suck up air. Compressing magic power in his mouth, preparing a Solar God's Bellow. "Solar God's Bellow!" he opened his mouth, a magic circle appearing from inside his mouth, then shot off a blast of solar energy at Eyrin, he then appeared behind Jaco and Eyrin. He opened his mouth, the solar energy bursting from him, at Jaco. Soon after, he appeared above them, this time, with all the rest of the magic power in his mouth, another bellow blasted out, this time wider, to swallow them both up at one go. He then appeared in the exact same spot he was in, like nothing just happened. Let's see how they do with this. he thought to himself, a prideful smirk rolling over his face. He crossed his arms, examining the two closely. Jaco cracked a smile. Space seemed to bend around him, as all of Ishikawa's attacks, and Eyrin's wave, simply vanished before hitting him. They then reappeared, surrounding Ishikawa from all sides. Jaco began to laugh manically. His sword then glowed, with space bending around it as well. He created another slash from his sword directed at Eyrin. This one blended space around it, making it unblockable. But it was identical in appearance to his previous slashes. Although Eyrin couldn't visually track the photon disk, he could still faintly sense it's location thanks to his magical energy permeating the air. Because of this, it wasn't difficult to deflect the attack by causing the water in the air to collect in front of the disk and act as a wall of salt water, stopping the attack cold and causing the water to disperse across the arena once again. But Eyrin knew that this same tactic wouldn't work against the ball of energy but it isn't moving at such a speed that he can't dodge the attack in some other way. But the two Solar God's Bellows made everything trickier as only two attacks would make it relatively easy to escape with minimal energy used but with four, it would normally take a decent portion of his magical energy to survive, a fact he isn't happy about. It took him several seconds before he figured out how to dodge it though he maintained a neutral look on his face the entire time as he focused on careful calculations, suppressing his unnecessary feelings that would get in the way of figuring out a counter. He quickly channeled his magic to below his feet and created a pond of salt water beneath him and disappeared into it, avoiding the first three attacks but Eyrin knew that if he stayed in the pond, the fourth would surely destroy him and if somehow it didn't, if the big guy used nullification magic, he would be killed so, to prevent this, he caused his body to evaporate a few seconds after disappearing into the lake, shifting his body several meters away from his previous location while still far enough from the others to respond to a threat. However, he was not aware of the fifth attack by Jaco as he was doing this, Eyrin was too busy dodging and the fact that the last attack didn't hit him was sheer luck. Ishikawa's eye caught onto what Jaco was doing, taking out his battleaxe, he got into a stance, coating the axe's head with a heavy coat of solar energy, then slashing around him in a circle. The blast from his two attacks colliding made a small explosion, he walked out, unscatched. "Hmm..." He then pushed off, zipping around the battlefield, after images of Ishi-Chan appearing all around the arena, before finally, slashing horizontally at Jaco, using his entire strength, the blade of the axe would cut through Jaco like he was butter, if it was to hit. But, if he managed to dodge this, the axe would hit the earth to the side of Ishikawa, and surely will cause the very earth itself, to quake. Jaco held out his sword, and blocked Ishikawa's attack by increasing his sword's density. He increased his sword's hardness to break most weapons. He slid across the ground away from Ishikawa. He grunted again and teleported in front of him. He went to grab Ishikawa by the throat before he could get away, elongating his arm with his Matter Manipulation. He prepared a flurry of melee attacks, knowing that Ishi's Nullification Magic would negate his magic blasts. Ishikawa disappeared from Jaco's sight, swinging again from behind, coating it with solar energy, if it hits, it'll be devastating. Suddenly, the butt of Jaco's sword stretched back in order to hit Ishikawa in the gut, and push him backwards. Ishikawa took the hit full on, not being pushed back by the force at all, his abdomen muscles too strong for the butt to pierce. Then, he turned his gaze towards Eyrin, sighing, he zipped around the arena again. For the first time since the match began, Eyrin was surprised and showed it. Normally, no one could see or even sense his movements when he used that spell, even his grandparents who are themselves masters of water magic and was paralysed with surprised for a few seconds before he got over it, his face returning to it's usual blank expression. But knowing that if Ishikawa got close, it would be a real problem for him, Eyrin didn't just wait for him to stop moving and unable to track such high movement, even with his unique tracking ability, he was for a few moments at a loss for what to do until he remembered that the monster inhaled the air and his magic. Eyrin cracked a smile and focused his magic on the remnants of water vapor and salt that was inhaled and guided it to an artery to his brain where the salt clumped together to stop the flow of blood to the brain. Although this normally worked, Eyrin wasn't sure if this would work on someone who moved as fast as Ishikawa but more importantly, he knew that the salt would eventually dissolve and return blood flow to the brain if it succeeded in the first place, giving him a small window of opportunity to deal a blow to his enemy for the first time all match. A sharp pain went through Ishikawa's head, his eyes went dialated, as he was going in his super speed, he began to lose consciousness. He tripped, since he couldn't focus well enough to go at those speeds, he began to roll, flop, skid, and flip around, until finally hitting the wall, he had his hands on his head. "W-What is this?!" his deep voice bellowed in pain. He didn't know what to make of what just happened, as the world around him began to black out. "D-Damn..." As soon as the old man tripped, his speed was reduced drastically, allowing Eyrin to actually see detect him and even see him and immediately, he knew that his magic worked. He sighed a sigh of relief, taking his guard down for a couple of seconds but just as quickly, he put his guard back up and regained his composure. Eyrin checked on the status of the salt and it was already starting to dissolve. He had to move fast but the water in the air wasn't as plentiful as before thanks to the old man, making it more difficult to use his style of water magic but there wasn't time to make more and attack so he shifted his sights on a quick attack, using his magic to create a wave of fresh water form in front of him and quickly surge forward at the old man. As that was happening, Eyrin worked to replenish the salt water in the air but his magic energy was not going to last too much longer if he had to keep replenishing the water vapor. Taking advantage of Ishikawa's sudden decrease in speed, Jaco teleported behind him, and went to put him in a headlock. This would force him to take the full force of Eyrin's attack. He planned to teleport at the last second. "D-Damn it!" Ishikawa bellowed as the wave crashed over him, he took the full force of the magical attack, as Jaco teleported away at the last second. He was taken back, slamming into the wall multiple times from the raw force of the wave. After a few seconds, the wave died down, leaving Ishikawa on the ground, coughing, and hacking. "That was a dirty trick!" he howlled, then getting onto his feet, glaring at Eyrin. "It's time for an advanced technique. Divine Overdrive!" with a sudden surge of magic power, almost quadripling what he usually had, his eyes shimmered a beautiful golden colour, and his Titan activated, making him grow in size, up to fifteen feet tall. His voice god-like, and increasingly getting deeper. It was like a god has taken him over. "Solar God's Fist." he rumbled, as magic power began to compress in his hand, in tremendous amounts. Then, suddenly, hit the ground, causing the very ground beneath their feet to collapse, like he was opening a gate to hell. Molten lava began to erupt, from the raw force of the attack. The arena itself collapsed, leaving all it's citizens scrambling for their lives. The battlefield was more open now, leaving more room to get away from Ishikawa, as he began to inhale again, still his size increasing by an inch every ten seconds or so. Only a few more seconds to go, before he unleashed a godly bellow, who knows what would happen if this were to happen. Eyrin however smiled, fire magic of any kind was worthless against his water magic. Without batting an eye or even so much as moving, the ground beneath him had become water moments before the lava erupted and he stood on it, negating the effect of the tremer and instantly hardening the molten magma from the sheer cold of the ocean's icy water. However, he wasn't able to save the entire arena, all he could do was prevent the lava completely engulfing where the stands were by creating a ring of water in front of it. He noticed only a brave few spectators stayed to watch the rest of the match while the rest watched from a distance on a lacima. However, he knew that things were about to become dangerously difficult as opposed to before when in his opinion, the match was simple annoying. The rate at which the giant is sucking up air made it impossible to use the salt to stop his blood flow again let alone clog up his lungs in time. He realized that there was only his last resort and he did not like it. Sighing, Eyrin gathered all the water left in the air into one spot, struggling against the current created by the old giant's inhale and closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the water and willing it to become so cold that anything that touched it would start to literally freeze over. Eyrin had never controlled the tempature of the water before, not successfully anyways and when he did manage to have some success, the results were still dangerously a gamble. If he succeeded, the giant would be taken down but Eyrin would be vulnerable to Jaco, nearly depleted of magical energy. After a few seconds, Eyrin opened his eyes, having poured nearly every bit of magic energy into the spell and released the water into the current then fell onto his knees panting. Suddenly, Jaco appeared behind Eyrin. He delt a powerful blow to the back of his head in order to slam him into the ground and knock him unconscious. Eyrin only had a couple of seconds to respond before losing consciousness but to him, those two seconds felt like eternity. In that time, he channeled what was left of his magic turning the ground below him into a pond of salt water and crashed into the water only half a second later but rather than making a splash, he turned into the water itself. As he started to lose consciousness, he did the only thing he could to protect himself, he willed the water to sink into the ground, losing consciousness before his last will was complete but created the pond deep underground where he could rest and regain his strength though it would be some time before he regained consciousness. As for that split second, when Jaco delt the blow to Eyrin's head, Ishikawa 'vanished.' He appeared above Jaco, his cheeks inflated, his stomach puffing out, he then unleashed a mighty bellow, loud, deep, and rumbling upon Jaco. It was a direct hit, enough to start cracking Jaco's exoskeleton. Jaco, if he doesn't move, will die. The bellow began to slowly decrease in power, after the first initial attack. The Sun's rays began to replenish Ishikawa's losing strength. Reacting just as fast, Jaco increased the density of his arm, and stretched it over Ishikawa's mouth. He intended to send the blast straight back into his mouth, giving it no exit point. Even if he used his Nullification Magic, Jaco would still be able to maintain this denisity as his magic permanently changed the makeup of whatever he chose. Jaco's arm began to melt, due to the intense heat of the bellow. Ishikawa smiled at this, since he knew Jaco would increase the density of that. As Jaco's arm melted, he resolidified it by hanging the structure of his body. He didn't budge. Grabbing hold of Ishikawa's face, Jaco prepared a slice from his sword, aiming to impale him through the midsection. He had also coated his sword with a layer of invisible magic, ensuring he wouldn't simply be able to block with his muscles again. Ishikawa coated his hand in magic power, compressing it to unfathomible levels, then grabs the sword, before it made contact, the sword cracked, but, his hand had a gnash on it now. The bellow stopped. Ishikawa's free hand grabbed Jaco's other hand, as he threw him up into the air. He summoned another magic circle in his hand, a photon disk forming, as he lobbed it at Jaco. Hoping to hit him with this, for a small window of opportunity. Before the disk hit him, Jaco teleported next to Ishikawa. He then sent a blast at him, aimed towards his side, at point blank range. Category:Role Play Category:Non Fanon Canon